1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an image display, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus generally includes a display panel and a display panel driving apparatus.
The display panel includes a gate line, a data line, and a pixel defined by the gate line and the data line. When the display panel is a liquid crystal display panel, the pixel includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”), a liquid crystal capacitor and a storage capacitor. The TFT is electrically connected to the gate line and the data line. The liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor are electrically connected to the TFT.
The display panel driving apparatus includes a gate driving part and a data driving part. The gate driving part outputs a gate signal to the gate line, and the data driving part outputs a data signal to the data line.
When the gate signal increases from a gate off voltage to a gate on voltage, the data signal is charged to the pixel as a pixel voltage.